


Submarine

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is a soft boy, Cold War, M/M, Stuck on the puzzle, War time, below the sea, miles x Alex, milex - Freeform, under pressure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: In war time we must take action do what's  right for our country.Alex Turner is a soldier on a submarine. Being alone at sea for months on end give you plenty of time to get to know a crew well especially a certain crew member





	1. Stuck on the Puzzle

I'd never seen myself as a man of war. Hell, I barley knew about politics. It was never of interest to me. That's was until the war started. The fear of a bomb any day coming and dropping on your head. That's why I stood here now staring out at the sea. My one hand held tight to the cold steal rail and my other delicately held a cigarette. I stared out deep at the aqua, calm waters. The sun created a harsh reflective white light that fitness the water a dark navy blue when it rushed and cascaded into waves. The sort of waves that if you fell in them you'd never be seen again. I pulled my pea coat tighter to my body in hopes of keep the cold frigid air away. It availed to no use. I sighed and flicked the cig into the water. I could already feel the pressure of the sea. Of what soon I'd have to endure. I hated it with every fiber of my being. But it was to late. I was drafted.  
I tailed back the the pub I had left for some fresh air. The warmth inside left my fingers pained yet numb to everything else. As I passed hide grown men on bar stools that seemed much to small I spotted Matt and Nick. Matt waved me over, patting the stool seat next to him. I took my place and looked at the both of them.  
"Where is Jameh ?" I asked Matt. He shrugged not being much help. I turned to Nick.  
"I think he went of with some girl a moment ago. She fell for the whole soldier card I suppose" I smiled at his remark. I took a swig from the glass in front of me. The liquid made me feel warm from the harsh weather out side.  
  "Well I think I'm going to go back to the inn. I'll see you lot tomorrow at the base. Bye" I said standing back up and clapping both Nick and Matt on the shoulder "oh and give my regards to Jameh!" I said stepping back out into the cold atmosphere. 

  I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. From my stressed filled dream I had sweated so much my hair hair stuck to my face and the covers of my bed felt like a prison. I pulled them off my desperate to be free. The itchy covers of my motel made me feel ill and I wondered when was the last time they've been washed. I could see the crease imprints. On my skin proving how I had slept. I frowned at the light coming from the window making the pounding in my head much worse. I strained my eyes to focus on the light coming from the world outside. I could see the stretching hands of a tree outside. Probably the last time I'll properly see one for months. My thoughts were soon broken by the sound of knocking on my door.  
"Turner! Get the fuck up or we are going to be late!" I scrambled up shrugging of my pjs and into my suit. Quickly I packed up my belongs. I was not going to be late on my first day. Racing toward the door I pulled it open to reveal a smiling Matt. "Ah good morning sunshine! Ready to go?" I nodded pulling my arms through the selves of my coat. We dashed down the stairs of the motel and into its foyer. There stood Nick and Jamie bickering over something. The room was white eased from the dull sky outside and the floors a dark wood similar to my room. Shabby.  
  "Morning Alex, did it take you long to get him up?" Jamie said with a grin as he asked Matt in a mock women's voice.  
  "Oh screw you! I didn't know what time it was!" I argued shoving him.  
  "Alright love birds lets get going!" Matt said pulling us out the door. The streets were cold and no one was walking around. Probably because they were sane and knew what an ungodly hour it was.  
  "Are you nervous?" I ask Nick as I walked in rhythm with him. He looked to the ground and frowned his brows together.  
  "Yes, I think I am. I'm going to miss all of this. I'm going to miss not being 4000 below" he scoffs. I nodded.  
As the docks come into view I see men hustling around taking things into the great metal beast. This was it. Matt nudged me.  
"We gotta get into line up with our officer" he says pointing to the man who's name I do not yet know. We all approach him. I keep my head down, looking down at the sea warped dock. It smells of the sea and is covered in salt and sand. I could imagine it in it's heydays. I wonder if that's how I'll be after this war is over. Torn to shreds. Not myself anymore. A shell of a man. Suddenly a voice breaks my thoughts.  
"Alex Turner? Turner? Is there am Alex Turner present?" I look to where my names being said.  
"Here sir!" I say putting up my hand. I make eye contact with the officer. His brown eyes capture mine. He smiles then checks me off on his list.  
"Next time , please don't daydream mister Turner. This is war you know son" I nod embarrassed by my own fault. I think back to those brown eyes. His hair flowing in the ocean breeze. That at ease smile. The way the navy blue looked on him. I feel myself blushing. Nick looks at me with frowned brows.  
"What is it?" He asks looking about. I feel my cheeks heat up from being caught.  
"It's nothing really" he doesn't seem to believe me but doesn't press it.  
"Alrighty men! These are hard times! We are going on a very important mission! One where we might not come home from. We will be headed to enemy lines. We must all especially be on our best behavior. Now! Let's board! You should all of a card with your bunk and everything you'll need to know!" Everyone around us headed to their posts. Matt slung an arm around me.  
"Here we go lads! To the sea!" I took one last look at the open world before voyaging into the dark depths of the submarine.


	2. It woke me up this Morning

Swaying, swaying. The creak of the chair in the corner. The stuffy heat. As if all the oxygen had been stolen from the room and instead was replaced with cotton. My tank top clung to my chest from the sweat the desperately wanted to cool my chest. I jolted forward realizing I didn't recognize the ill green walls and dimly lit cupboard sized room. The realization hit me hard. I was right where I was supposed to be. I grasped my chest trying to calm myself down.   
  "You okay mate?" Ask a voice from above I looked up and noted the bunk above me.   
  "Yeah sorry mate, forgot where I was for a moment" I heard shifting then a flash light turned on.   
  "It's only 1am Alex, go back to sleep." I nodded apologizing for waking him up.   
  "I think I'm going to go for a walk to tire myself out" I grunt was the last thing I heard before I was out the hatch door, coat in hand.   
  The circular halls were constricting as I made my way through. A chill air would cycle through the warmth. My footsteps carried up the metal walls in an eerie echo. As I turned a corner I spotted a chair with someone in it. I squinted my eyes trying to see if I recognized them. I strode over a sudden deterioration taking over as I approached I recognized the stranger. And in that moment they stirred their eyes fluttering open and looking to me a couple of feet away. I froze in place.   
  "Ah Turner, what are you dining up?" I walked the couple of feet to stand next to the chair and lean against the wall.   
  "I could ask you the same thing mister Kane" he cracked a smile at that " what are you doing sleeping on a chair out here and not in your room?" I asked trying to sound humble and not like I was questioning his authority.   
  "Well I'm supposed to be the night watchmen but I must have fallen asleep at some point. I've gotta keep an eye on you boys. Never know what mischief you might get up to" I nodded at this.   
  "Don't think you'll have to worry to much about me sir" I said pulling a cigarette box out. I held it open to him. He shook his head. Shrugging I lit myself one and took a long drag. I could feel him starring at me through the exhale   
  "I suppose you are right. What about you Turner, what are you doing walking around these halls at such an early hour? Helders not enough company?" I snorted at this.   
  "Oh he's plenty company sir, especially the snoring. Practically shakes the walls. But truthfully I just couldn't sleep. Nightmares I suppose" I looked into his dark eyes and felt like he could see right through me.   
  "Say, pass her here" he said nodding at the cig. I passed it to him watching him take a drag. The grey smoke muddling up his features "it's what happens when your in the deep. The nightmares. I get them as well, it's all in your head though. Nothing to worry about" he touched the the cold, wet walls and ran his hand on it collecting the moisture then shaking it off "she's not going down with out a fight, I can assure you that. Will be home by Christmas, don't you worry" I nodded. He squinted his eyes at me "you got a girl that's waiting for you back home then?" This peaked me up and I looked to him.   
"Uh no, I don't actually. No one really waiting for me. My parents threw me out ages ago"   
  "Oh,I'm sorry to here that Alex" I smiled at this. He took another drag.   
  "That's the first time you've ever called me Alex, sir" he coughed at this.   
  "Shit sorry I forgot" he said rubbing his neck.   
  "No it's okay! I like it! It's a bit annoying being called Turner. Being reminded of my Dad. Alex makes me feel more human" he hummed at this looking at me with a smile plastered on his face.   
  "Alex it is then, unless we are with the rest of the crew. If you are so inclined just Miles is fine with me" I looked into his eyes. Miles, Miles, Miles, I could get used to that.   
  "Miles it is" I got him to chuckle. It was a nice laugh.   
  "Well then Alex off you go, I have to keep watch and you need to go back to your bunk" I mock saluted.   
  "Yes sir!" I whisper shouted. He gave me a nudge.   
  "Oh just get going before I kick your arse" I made my way back toward my shared room with Matt. I took on last look back at him. He waved then placed the cig back between his lips.   
  I made my way back into the room shutting the door carefully. Matt stirred but didn't wake up. I crawled into bed no bothering to remove my jacket. I thought back to moments ago. How warm I felt. And the way Miles said my name. Miles. Fuck I think I'm in love.


	3. 6 Miles Below

"Alex stop staring"My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a piece of bread hit my face. I glared to Matt.   
"I'm not!" I said looking away from where Miles sat. He rolled his eyes looking to Nick who was sat next to me in the cramped room that general Curtis called 'The dining hall, fit for a mouse'   
"So, has anyone felt a drop of water on their head yet?" Matt said with a fake worried tone "I've felt a couple myself" nick looked at my nervously.   
"Don't listen to him Nick he is just Messing with you. You know this beast is air tight. No need to worry" Jamie said drawing his card from the game he was playing with me. Nick nodded in a more self assuring way. My eyes drifted off back to the table where Miles and general Curtis sat. I didn't know the other men yet. Miles was all smiles. His eyes wrinkled as he spoke, his grin wide. I sighed looking at such a perfect being. I traced every detail of him into my mind. I found myself staring into those gorgeous eyes. Suddenly I found those very eyes looking at me."Make a move already Alex!" Jamie kicked my foot. What?!Did he know?! I shook myself from my haze and looked back to my hand of cards. Oh right. Cards. I looked through them for a moment. A grin grew on my face.   
  "I win!" I slammed my hand on the table. Jamie stood completely astonished.   
  "This! This is impossible. No way Turner we having a rematch right now!" I laughed at this. Quickly I stole a glance from Miles way. He was still looking. Shit. I glanced over once more. This time he was looking back to Curtis. Damn. My hands felt cold yet sweaty. Just lovely. The cards made my eyes feel fuzzy. I went to look back over only to be met with the buttons of a jacket.   
  "Morning sir" Matt said nodding upwardly. My eyes followed the silhouette of the fire in front of me. There stood Miles. Mug in hand smiling at the table.   
  "Morning Lads, how are you all taking to the deep?" He said with a toothy grin. I met his eyes which momentarily looked into my own.   
  "Not to bad. A bit stuff. No real fresh air" Jamie spoke up laying some cards down. Nick fidgeted next to me.  
"Please don't say that Jamie, it'll go to my head" Jamie realized how anxious he'd been about this whole thing.   
"Sorry Nick, forgot" he said laying some cards down.   
"Don't worry O'Malley, you'll get used to it eventually. I've been doing this for a year or so now" Miles spoke up. Nick nodded trying to swallow down his worry. "Mind if I sit next to you Turner?" He then said close to my ear. His proximity to me made them heat up and surly become red. I shook my head , carefully as to not have him be to close to me and scotched over. He smiled as sat next to me. Those crooked teeth present in that warming smile. The body sat next to me so how reminded me of home. He still smelled of the ocean air and after shave. I tried not to have his closeness go to my head-or other places. I concentrated on the game at hand while Miles made small talk with Matt and Nick about music. I was starting to feel at ease with all of us together. A group of people meant to be together-shit. Oh shit. I looked down to the sensation I was definitely feeling on my thigh. As I glanced down there fondly resting on my thigh was a hand. Miles' Hand. I looked back up to my hand of cards. This can't be happening, it just can't! I looked down once more. But it was happening. I straightened up trying to take it as a friendly gesture. I tired to pay attention to the little details in the room. The way the walls were always covered in conditions. The off green colour you see in horror films. The creaks and sways of the Deeps movements. I was starting to feel more comfortable, at ease when suddenly his hand moved. It was merely an inch up but still, an inch up. I felt my body cover in goosebumps. I glanced Miles' way. He was fondly talking away. Not even noticing me loosing my mind. Back the cards. I could feel my hands lightly trembling.   
  "Alex? Are you alright?" I met Jamie's eyes. His brows were knitted together.   
  "Yeah just-figuring out my plan to beat you" he laughed at that.   
  "We will see Turner" I mocked a smug smirk. Miles hand started to move up more. I could feel my own anticipation hyping up. I braced myself to see what was about to happen next. Then suddenly the hand pulled away leaving a ghost heat behind.   
  "Kane, we have to get going. Captain wants to see us. And you lot better head to work. Breakfast is over" I looked up to see Mr. Curtis. He had a serious face on.   
  "Ah yeah, so boys, I'll see you later."  He stood and shook every ones hands. As he turned and took my hand he pulled my in by the shoulder so his lips could be by my ear once more. I could feel myself shiver with anticipation. "I'll be seeing you Al" he purred in my ear. I felt myself flush. He pulled away then smiled at me. I loved our own little secret names. I mouthed to him "see you Mi" his eyes lit up at this. And then he and Curtis were off. And I was left with the thought of what that all meant.


	4. Christmas Approaching (part 1)

Days seemed to pass slowly after the incident in the dining hall. I didn't see much of Miles. The times I did see him was when I'd pass on my way to the control room. Christmas was approaching. And the real war ever encroaching. In a few days we'd be docking in some small town for the holiday. It wasn't in anyway a vacation though. The Deep was running out on supplies. We had been in the metal can for three months. Jamie was starting to loose his nerve, Nick was even worse. The depth and closeness was starting to get to him. The only thing keeping me sane was Matt. He seemed to calm us all down. Reminding us of the surface and how we'd be on dry land soon enough. It seemed so far off.   
"Turner, Turner!" I snapped out of my dreams and turned to Curtis.   
"Yes sir?" I asked removing my headset. My eyes from staring at the monitors. Watching a dot surrounded by circles can do that to a man.   
"I need you to bring these down to the engine room" he approached me and handed me a stack of files. I nodded, stood, and made my way out the door.   
The halls felt so familiar now. I knew every corner, every dent, every detail. My boots echoed up the long and winding corridor. I found myself walking quieter as I walked past Mr. Ka-Miles' room the door was slightly a jar. A looked through the doors crack. There bathed in the soft glow of a bed side lamp was the man himself. He was illuminated by the golden light giving him angelic features. He's hand held a book. He turned the pages with delicate fingers and those eyes scanned the pages take everything in. Beautiful. I knocked on the door lightly. I was met by his gaze. He looked shocked at first but then his face softened.   
"Oh, hi Alex. Sorry I was-just reading" I smiled at his flustered mood.   
"I didn't mean to disturb you. Just- I haven't seen you in a bit" he stood setting the book down.   
"No no no, it's alright. Why don't- why don't you come sit on down" he gestured to the seat across from him. I nodded and stepped into his cabin "Do you mind shutting the door? My neighbor is overly nosie" he chuckled at this. I closed the door behind me and took my seat across from him. He sat as well tossing his book on to his bunk. "So how are you taking to the Deep?" I looked around the cabin trying to keep from starring out those beautiful eyes.   
"I've taken a liking to it. I love the sounds she makes. But I'd love some fresh air"   
"I can definitely understand that, but in a day or two we will be on land. I told you we'd be home Christmas didn't I?" I nodded to his broad smile.   
"It's not really home is it though. Just a town we are staying in for the night. Then we are shipping back out" the smile faded a bit.   
"You are right Al. It won't be home but at least it's some where safe. And not on the front lines" War was never good no matter what they told you when you were growing up. Killing one another is wrong. All my life I've been told about how I'd fight for my country. I never thought I'd be here.   
  Miles put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed his thumb slowly in a comforting manner. "It's all gonna work out on the end. By this same time next year I bet you will be back home. Our real home. We will be telling stories on how we're helped in this war. How we were deep in the ocean helping our men. I nodded with my head bowed. I wanted to look at him but I kept my gaze to the ground. If I looked at him I'd never be able to look away. "Alex? Al?" I felt his hand on my chin. My eyes lifted up to his.   
"I miss home Mi, I don't want to have to wait another year" my eyes felt as though they were about to fill up with tears.   
"Don't cry Alex!" He pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be alright, every thing is going to be alright, okay? Okay?" I nodded into his shoulder dampening.   
He pulled away from me for a moment just looking into my eyes. My face felt sticky from the tears. I found myself no longer looking into those eyes but now looking at those lips. I felt myself leaning forward and if I wasn't mistaken so was he. I closed my eyes and closed what little space we had between us. We are kissing! I'm kissing Miles, and he is kissing me back. The moment felt like a life time. The tender touch of his warmth was enough for me to feel calm. My hands found their way to his hair. It felt soft between my fingers. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss. Please never stop. 

BANG! Came from the door. Miles pulled away quickly leaving me breathless. 

"Kane? You are needed in the control room!" The voice from the other side called. He looked at me and covered my mouth his hand.   
"Alright I'll be there in a moment!" He called to the other side.   
"Alright sir!" Then footsteps were heard echoing down the hall.   
"Sorry, Jesus I'm sorry Alex. I-I shouldn't have done that. I-"  
"Miles I'm not mad! Not at all! Are-are you mad at me? I'm-I'm the one who started this" I stood holding my head in my hands. "I should go. By-Bye Mi" and then I dashed out the door. Tears streaming down my face.


	5. Christmas Approaching (part 2)

We had finally docked the Deep into the harbor of the small town that was accommodating us. My first steps on dry land were harsh but I had never missed it so much. Matt went as far as kissing the ground. Suddenly I felt a snow hit me straight in the face. As I wiped my eye clean with the sleeve of my coat I saw a snickering Jamie. That face looked to satisfied so I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, Sadly I was shit at aiming and hit Nick in the face instead. Fuck! Before I knew it I had started a war between the four of us. It was every man for himself. Matt took me down easily. I lay limp on the battlefield, my body refusing to move.   
  "Need a lift Mr Turner?" A voice from up above said. I looked up to its origin to see the person I had been trying to avoid fir the past day or two.   
  "Uh-yes please" he smiled at this and extended his hand. I took it and allowed him to pull my up from my snowy bed. His cheeks were rosie from the cold air and his clothes were light dusted in snow. "Thank you Mil-mister  Kane" his smile seemed to twitch.   
  "Welcome Al" why would he call me that when anyone could here. I felt my brows knit together.   
  "Sir? Aren't we abit cloths to the others to be calling me that?" The more I looked to this face I had missed for two days I realized he looked a bit different than usual. His eyes now had dark circles under them and he hadn't shaved. I felt the urge to touch the stubble. Run the back of my hand over it. Even they harsh way he was looking he looked absolutely breath taking. He looked perfect against the scenery. The little snow topped houses and street lamps giving off a soft glow.   
  "Perhaps, I-I just want to talk to you. There's going to be this Christmas party the lads are throwing later. Do you think if you go that you could half way come and meet me?" I looked over at Matt and the rest. They were still immersed in the game.   
  "I think I'd be able to do that. Where would I be meeting you?" His eyes wrinkled to match his ever growing smile. He handed me a slip of paper.   
  "At this address, it won't be to far from the party or the tavern we are all staying at if that makes you feel comfortable" I nodded to this. He patted me on the shoulder then let his hand linger there for a moment. I wanted to embrace  him "see you then Turner" and then he was off into the snow clattered streets and lights up for Christmas. 

 

\-----------------------

Soon it was time for the Christmas party. Everyone was already buzzing. Every inch of the pub was covered in cheap party decorations. There was a cold wave every time a new person walked through the door. I had found myself alone once more in a corner sipping on a drink I had become bored of ages ago. Matt was dancing with some girl while Nick and Jamie had managed to find a dart board. I looked down to my watch. Almost time. I strode over to Nick since  Matt was occupied.   
  "I'm going to get going now, a bit to much for me and I'm tired"   
  "Alright, take it easy Alex" he said lazily clapping his hand on my shoulder. I molded to Jamie and made my way out the door into the cold, windy, night air. The town we were in was magical. I did my best to stay under the street lights to see where I was walking through the snow wind. I need to get to the meeting place. I hurried through the tight alleyways and sharp bends on the side walk. My blood pumping heart beating fast.   
  And in turning the corner I saw him. Like a beautiful painting. He stood against the wall of a red brick house that had grown old over the years. He was holding a cigarette in one and and the other tucked in his pocket. Absolute perfect. The snow seemed to drift and fall slower. I approached him.   
  "Miles?" I said standing in front of him now the tips of our shoes almost touching.   
  "Alex, you look cold. Sorry fir the long walk here. Just thought it would be more private" he dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it "I wanted to apologize about what happened. I didn't mean to make you run off.  You didn't do anything wrong" his eyes were sad.   
  "No it's my fault, I shouldn't have even gone in there it's just-"   
"It's just what Al?" He put a tender hand on my shoulder.   
"I-you-you mean a lot to me" all I could do was fiddle with my fingers on my coat buttons. there was silence. I could feel my heart beat in my ears.   
  " Alex I'm going to tell you something alright, but it has to stay between us, yeah?" I looked up into those lovely eyes.   
  "Yes, definitely" what could he possibly be playing at?  
  "Good. It would seem I have grown feeling for you as well. There's nothing wrong with that but the law says other wise. This what we have. It would have to stay secret forever. Would you be willing to put your life in danger because of me?" I felt tears prickle my eyes. But in a nice way.   
  "I'm already fighting a war with you aren't? My life has been in your hands since day one" a smile cracked on his face from that.   
  "Come here before you catch a cold" he pulled me into an embrace. I didn't bother holding the tears in any longer.


	6. Back to the Sea

  Our stay in the ocean town was short. After the events of the harsh wether we had to shove off back into the deep. My nose still felt numb even in the warm cabins of the sub. Because of my long endeavor to find Miles I caught a fever. Despite my disagreement Curtis put me on bed rest. Told me that we can't have you puking on the other sailors. So I laid still on my bunk. A warm navy sweater around me and a thick blanket. I had never stared at one wall for so long. I seemed to know every detail of it. If the opposite wall were in a line up I could pick it out just by the paint stroke. There was a knock on the door and then it opened reveling a mister Mathew Helders.   
  "Hey mate, sorry I took so long was fetching you some water" I tempted to sit up.   
  "It's alright thanks" as soon as I sat up I felt my stomach churn.   
  "Alright you back down" he said pushing my gently with one hand back down. He handed me the glass and then leaned against the wall "you are in no condition to work today Al. You can barely sit up. I'm going to talk to Mr. Kane and work something out. I'll be back" I attempted to protest but he was already gone. Soon another knock was heard at the door. This time a voice was heard before entry.   
"Hello Turner? May I come in?" I recognized that sweet voice.   
"You can enter sir!" I called past the metal door. Swiftly the door was opened and closed in one motion. There stood Miles, My Miles.   
"Hey Al, how are you feeling?" He asked lowering himself so he could sit on the edge of the bunk.   
"Not to well, but I'm glad you're here. Where is Matt?" He intertwined his fingers into mine.  
  "He is off doing his job, and you are resting so you can get back to doing yours Mr.Turner" he gave my sweet smile as he looked down at our hands.  
"I wouldn't want you to get sick Mi, I'd feel horrible if you did" I ran my thumb over his knuckles.   
"Don't you worry about me, how about we play a game eh?" He said with a mischievous smile.   
"Hmmm, what's the game?" I asked sitting up a bit feeling better already. He could tell I was eager.   
  "It's called 20 questions! Well go back and forth asking questions. Sound good?" I nodded once more. "Right so, favorite colour?" He said leaning back to lean against the wall.  
"Light blue, it's beautiful" I said without hesitation. He smiled at the answer. "What's your favorite colour?" I ran my thumb over his knuckles once more.   
  " it's hard to chose between the colour of those gorgeous eyes or the red tint in your cheeks" he smiled at his own answer. The red tint must have gotten deeper. I wanted to hide my face.   
  "Mikes that's not very fair. Those aren't real colours" he squeezed my palm.   
  "Oh but it is! And it's so beautiful!" He leaned forward and left the softest kiss on my cheek. My mind felt as if it might melt. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. "My turn then?" He inquired raising an eyebrow. I nodded trying to keep my face cool. "Alright, favorite season?" I thought of all the Seasons I've witnessed in my life.   
"I love fall. The colours are so gorgeous. But I do love the heat of the summer. Taking long naps" I yawned right after saying the word.   
"That's it mister, I saw that yawn. Bed time for you. He sat up and pulled the blanket up over me. All the sudden I felt so cold "Darling you're burning up!" I felt his hand on my forehead through the shaking and shivering. After that I heard him get up and come back within seemed like hours but I'm sure were mere seconds. Soon a cool cloth was placed on my head. "Get some rest, la" I felt a tender kid as placed on my forehead then everything went black. 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------  
Sorry this one was so short guys. The next one will be a long one so stay tuned for the Dream sequence


	7. Dreams below

As I open my eyes I realize I'm looking up at the sky. It was such a light blue. I hadn't seen such a sky in so long. I felt that I was being swayed gently. Slowly, I sat up. I was in a boat in the middle of the ocean. It was old and I wondered how it held together. I placed my hand delicately on the yellow chipped paint and looked over the side of the boat. The ocean  was dark. And there off on the horizon was the setting sun. I was all alone in the vast sea. As I stared off into the waves I saw a shadow passing under me. Bigger than any boat or building I'd ever seen before. It twisted and snaked. I watched as it passed under the boat. I was helpless. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst.   
  When nothing happened I peeked out of them and was met with a new scene I was lying in the store room on sacks of goods. My head pounded and I sat up. On the other side of the door I head the warning alarm going off. I stood and made my way to the door. The halls were filled with the glow of the red flood lights and the blaring of the alarm. Water was up to my ankles. Suddenly two hands grabbed my shoulders and I was met with the face of Matt. He was screaming something but I couldn't tell what. All I could think to ask was "Where is Miles?!" He looked at me with a blood drained face.   
  "Come with me" he said taking my arm and hurriedly leading me down the halls. Suddenly the whole submarine shook.   
  "What was that?!" Matt pulled me along nonetheless.   
  "Come on we have to hurry!" He shouted back. We made our way around a corner and into a room I couldn't remember ever seeing. There cuffed to the wall was Miles.   
  "MILES!" I ran to him and hugged him "what have they done to you? Why are you locked up?!" I held his face in my hands. He put his forehead to mine.   
  "Alex,love, you have to go before it's to late" I lifted my head away.   
  "What do you mean before it's to late?!" I asked trying to get answers from just looking in those eyes.   
  "The ship is going down. We have to go" Matt finally spoke up from the doorway.   
  "I'm not leaving him!" The water was up to our waists now. Matt came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my hands around Miles "No! I'm not leaving him!" Matt looked to Miles and I could already tell what they were thinking. Suddenly Matt grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Matt! Get the fuck off me! Don't fucking touch me! I'm not leaving him! Please Matt please!!" I kicked and punched but he wouldn't let me go. I looked at Miles through tear filled eyes.   
  "Alex I-"


	8. It's going to be alright

   I was sitting up quickly and I could tell my clothes were soaked in sweat.   
  "Miles! Miles!" I said searching for him in the dark. I felt a hand grab mine and I cried out in fear.   
"Alex! Al it's me! It's Miles! I'm here!" He pulled me to his chest. I couldn't bring myself to stop crying. "You had fallen asleep. Your fever was so bad I thought I'd let you rest so I had turned out the light. I'm here though. Don't be afraid" suddenly the light came on and my eyes adjusted to the green glow.   
"It was awful. I-I had a horrible dream." I clung to his shirt soaking it. He rubbed circles on my back and I felt myself slowly calm down.   
"It was only a dream. Nothing more. It's alright"I pulled away to look at him " I know you don't want to but why don't you get some sleep alright? You still need to rest till the fever breaks" I nodded and laid back down. He went to sit back in his chair.   
"Miles?" He looked at me "Can you leave the light on?" A smile was brought to his lips.   
"Of course" I went to close my eyes once more.   
"Oh Miles?" He looked over at me once more.   
"Yes?" He asked raising his brow.   
"Could-Will you please lay with me?" I felt like a child again. He looked reluctant then looked to the door.   
"Alright Aly,but only for a bit" he climbed onto the bunk beside me. I relished in the heat coming from him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me close "is this alright?" Miles asked in the softest tone.   
  "It's perfect. Thank you Mi" I ran my own fingers over his. They were so thin compared to mine. Kisses were being laid on the crown of my head. I felt tears prickle my eyes once more.   
  "Aly? Why are you crying?" Miles kissed my shoulder and looked down at me.   
  "It's alright, they are happy tears. I love this" I pulled Miles' arm tighter around me. Soon I found myself falling asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter but the next one will be longer and better xxx


End file.
